Winx Club
Winx Club thumb|296px|Winx Club Logo Winx Club is een Italiaanse animatieserie, bedacht door Iginio Straffi. Het verhaal van de serie draait om een magische wereld met zes feeën in de hoofdrollen. De serie telt zes seizoenen en twee films. De derde film komt uit in 2014 net als seizoen 6 in Italië. De serie wordt in nagesynchroniseerde vorm uitgezonden in Nederland op de zender Nickelodeon. Verder wordt de serie wereldwijd in tientallen andere landen vertoond op onder andere Rai Due, France 3, RTL, SBT, Telicinco Spain. Ook werden de afleveringen tot nu toe allemaal op dvd uitgebracht, zowel het eerste, tweede, derde als het vierde seizoen. Hiervan zijn de eerste 3 seizoenen niet meer te koop; het bedrijf dat deze seizoenen uitbracht op dvd is failliet. Seizoen 5 wordt vanaf 21 oktober 2012 in Nederland uitgezonden. Seizoen 6 begint op 6 januari 2014 in Italië, dit worden weer 2 afleveringen per week. Er worden eerst 13 afleveringen uitgezonden en dan is er een tussenstop en dan gaat het verder tot en met aflevering 26. Het is nog niet bekend wanneer dit seizoen in Nederland wordt uitgezonden. Nickelodeon heeft in 2011 een vier uur durende special gebaseerd op de afleveringen uit het eerste en tweede seizoen uitgezonden. En daarnaast opnieuw seizoen 3 en 4 op Nickelodeon. Op 29 oktober 2010 kwam de tweede film "Winx Club 3D: Magisch Avontuur" (Magica Avventura in het Italiaans) in Italië uit. De film kwam in Nederland uit op 4 april 2012. Prototype Winx Winx Club werd voor het eerst gemaakt in 2001, oorspronkelijk genaamd " Magico Bloom "(Magische Bloom). De naam werd veranderd in "Winx, Solo le Fate" (Winx, Gewoon Feeën) in 2002, en uiteindelijk veranderd naar "Winx Club" in 2003. In het eerste ontwerp van de Winx Club ,zijn de meisjes jonger. De verschijningen van Bloom, Stella en Tecna bleven ongewijzigd terwijl de verschijningen van Flora en Musa wel gewijzigd werden. Flora had oorspronkelijk licht paars haar en een bril en Musa kort groen haar. Alle Feeën-transformaties zijn ook veranderd behalve die van Musa. Seizoen 1 thumb|left|Tecna, Stella, Musa, Flora en Bloom zonder transformatiethumb|left|Flora, Stella, Musa, Tecna en Bloom na transformatieEen gewoon meisje van de planeet Aarde, Bloom, leidt een perfect normaal leventje in Gardenia totdat ze Stella ontmoet, een prinses van de planeet Solaria, die in de problemen zit. Als Bloom Stella te hulp schiet, ondekt ze dat ze magische krachten heeft. Stella overtuigt Bloom om met haar mee te gaan naar Alfea, een school voor Feeën en de beste school in de hele Magische Dimensie. Bloom sluipt Alfea binnen met de naam Varanda, dankzij Stella's hulp, en ontmoet al snel vier meisjes. Op Alfea richt Bloom de Winx Club op, wiens leden zij en haar nieuwe vriendinnen zijn die tegelijk ook haar kamergenoten zijn : Stella, Musa, Tecna en Flora. Later in de serie ontmoeten ze de Specialisten van Red Fountain: Prins Sky, Brandon, Timmy en Riven. Later worden de Specialisten de vriendjes van de Winx. Bloom met Prins Sky, Stella met Brandon, Tecna met Timmy en Musa met Riven, alleen Flora blijft over. De Winx ontmoeten ook hun vijanden, een drietal Heksen genaamd de Trix: Icy, Stormy en Darcy. Ze zijn ouderejaars op de Wolkentoren, een school tegenover Alfea, en zijn op zoek naar de Drakenvlam, een kracht die de Magische Dimensie heeft gemaakt. Vermoedelijk zit er een vonk van de Drakenvlam in Stella's magische ring. De Trix' meedogenloze achtervolging zorgt voor vele ontmoetingen en gevechten met de Winx Club. Bloom begint ook de geheimen over haar afkomst en magische krachten te ontdekken. Zij leert door de Heksen dat ze de Drakenvlam in haar lichaam heeft en de laatste prinses is van het verwoeste koninkrijk Domino. Na het onthullen van haar afkomst stelen de Trix de Drakenvlam van Bloom. Icy, Darcy en Stormy gebruiken die kracht om de Wolkentoren over te nemen en het Leger der Duisternis op te roepen en Red Fountain te verwoesten. Bloom beseft dat ze nog een aantal van haar bevoegdheden heeft en de Winx slagen er in om de Trix te verslaan. Na de slag worden de Trix gestuurd naar het Fort van Licht op een zuiveringspensioen. Seizoen 2 thumb|left|400px|Stella, Bloom, Flora, Tecna, Musa en Layla in hun Charmix transformatieNa de zomervakantie keren de meisjes van Winx terug naar Alfea voor hun tweede jaar. Ze ontmoeten daar een nieuwe Fee, Layla, die zich bij de groep aansluit en ook een Winx-lid word. Ze vraagt de hulp van de Winx om de Pixies te redden die opgesloten zijn in het rijk van Darkar. De meisjes ontmoeten ook een nieuwe Specialist die het vriendje van Flora word. De Winx krijgt ook een nieuwe transformatie genaamd Charmix, die ze krijgen als ze hun persoonlijke problemen overwinnen. Darkar wil weten waar het Pixie Dorp ligt om het stuk van de Codex die daar verborgen ligt te vinden. Er zijn vier stukken van de Codex, een stuk in elk van de vier locaties: het Pixie Dorp, de Wolkentoren, Red Fountain en Alfea. Samen vormen de vier stukken de Codex die de poort is naar het Rijk van Relix waar de ultieme kracht gevonden kan worden. Darkar bevrijdt de Trix uit het Fort van Licht en vraagt om hun hulp om de zoektocht voort te zetten naar de Codex. Darkar is eigenlijk de "Schaduwfeniks" en zijn donkere kracht is het tegenovergestelde van de Drakenvlam. De gecombineerde krachten van de Drakenvlam en van de Schaduwfeniks zijn nodig om de poort te openen van het Rijk van Relix. Darkar transformeert Bloom naar Dark Bloom om zo de Drakenvlam te gebruiken. Sky's liefde voor Bloom is echter sterk genoeg om de donkere transformatie te overwinnen en alweer verslaat de Winx het kwaad, Darkar en de Trix. Seizoen 3 thumb|left|Stella, Layla, Flora, Musa, Bloom en Tecna in hun Enchantix transformatieNa de nederlaag van Darkar werden de Trix verbannen naar de Omega Dimensie waar ze in staat zijn te ontsnappen met de hulp van de tovenaar Valtor, die gedeeltelijk verantwoordelijk is voor de verwoesting van Bloom's geboorteplaats Domino. De Trix en Valtor kiezen ervoor om samen te werken en ze vallen verschillende gebieden in Magix binnen om wraak te nemen op degenen die hen gevangen hadden door de magische schatten en krachtbronnen van elk rijk te stelen. Het derde jaar op Alfea is begonnen en de Winx meisjes leren over de Enchantix-transformatie die ze krijgen als ze zichzelf opofferen voor iemand anders. Layla is overstuur wanneer ze te weten komt dat haar ouders een huwelijk voor haar aan het regelen zijn met iemand uit de rijkste familie van Andros. Haar verloofde, de tovenaar Nabu, is ook erg overstuur door dit en hij vindt dat iemand moet huwen met iemand waar je van houdt en loopt weg van huis om Layla te vinden en om uit te zoeken hoe Layla echt in elkaar zit. Hij wordt later echt verliefd op haar en besluit de Winx te helpen met de strijd tegen de kwade tovenaar, Valtor. Winx en het Geheim van het Verloren Rijk thumb|left|334px|Layla, Musa, Bloom, Stella, Flora en Tecna Het verhaal speelt zich af ergens na het derde seizoen waar Valtor verslagen werd. Een onzichtbare verteller begint over een meisje dat ontdekt dat ze een prinses en een Fee is: Bloom. Hoewel het een magisch verhaal is heeft het geen einde. Het verhaal zal een einde hebben als het meisje het einde schrijft. Het beeld verandert en laat 6 verhulde meisjes zien: de Winx. Bloom en haar vrienden zijn op een zoektocht om Bloom's ouders te zoeken, Koning Oritel en Koningin Marion, die Bloom's leven voor altijd kunnen veranderen. De meisjes zijn op weg naar Hagen, een smid die ooit het Zwaard van Koning Oritel had gemaakt. De meisjes geraken probleemloos in het kasteel totdat Stella een fout maakt en ze in een gevecht geraken met de robotbewakers van Hagen. Gelukkig maakt Bloom een einde aan het gevecht door haar Drakenvlam te gebruiken en hun energiebron te vernietigen. Hagen betrapt de Winx meisjes maar Miss Faragonda komt gelukkig op tijd aan. Op Alfea praten Bloom, Hagen en Faragonda in haar kantoor. Op Hagen's opmerking over de decoratie op de school legt Faragonda uit dat een aantal Feeën de school verlaten om hun reis af te maken en Voogdfeeën te worden. Iedereen van de Winx behalve Bloom. Bloom vraagt dan aan Hagen of hij het zwaard dat hij gemaakt heeft voor zijn vader kan voelen, een zwaard dat nooit kan gescheiden worden van zijn eigenaar. Hagen verklaart dat hij het zwaard jaren heeft zitten zoeken om haar ouders te vinden maar dat hij het niet voelde. Hagen zegt dat ze tegen de waarheid moet kunnen: haar ouders komen niet meer terug. Bloom die geconfronteert is met de onthulling dat haar dromen over zijn die over haar levende ouders gaan, loopt in tranen weg en vermijdt zelfs haar vrienden. Ze gaat naar de top van het kasteel waar ze de Voogdfeeënceremonie bekijkt. Daar werd ze bevriend met een kleine kat genaamd Ron. Ze praat tegen hem en Kiko en legt uit dat ze zich voelt zoals de wereld zijn kleuren heeft verloren en dat er geen hoop meer is. Ze ziet haar vriendinnen Voogdfeeën worden (een vorm die ze worden als ze sterk genoeg zijn hun planeten te beschermen). Ze fluistert dat ze van hen houdt en loopt weg. Sky verschijnt en troost haar. Bloom is bang dat alles wat zij en de Winx hebben geen rol meer zal spelen. Sky vertelt haar dat de school misschien wel over is maar dat het leven voortgaat. Riven praat ook tegen Hagen en vraagt waarom hij het Gezelschap van Licht verliet. Hage legt uit dat iedereen duisternis en licht in zich heeft, de sleutel is om duisternis en licht in balans te houden. Die nacht is er een feest en Bloom danst de hele avond met Sky op de dansvloer. Hij moedigt haar aan en zegt om verder te blijven zoeken naar haar ouders. Plots verschijnt er een schip en Sky wordt gedwongen om mee te gaan met een mysterieus meisje. Als hij gaat, belooft hij dat hij alles zal uitleggen en haar nooit zal verlaten. Terug in de slaapzaal besluiten de meisjes hun goede tijden te herinneren door samen voor de laatste keer te feesten. De volgende morgen verlaat Bloom Alfea en gaat naar Aarde om daar bij haar adoptie-ouders te blijven in de tussentijd. Hoewel ze gelukkig lijkt voelt Mike toch dat Bloom zich oncomfortabel voelt op de Aard. Vanessa gaat akkoord en ze zegt: "Dit is haar wereld niet meer." Op een nacht ziet Bloom in een droom wat er gebeurd is met haar ouders. Haar vader werd in een andere dimensie geduwd door de Aloude Heksen terwijl haar moeder zichzelf absorbeerde in het zwaard om bij hem te zijn. Dan verschijnt Daphne en vertelt Bloom dat er nog steeds hoop is; hun ouders zijn nog in leven. Ze geeft Bloom haar masker en ze vertelt dat het haar zal helpen om Domino te zien voor het verwoest werd. Ze vertelt haar ook over het Boek van het Lot, een boek dat hun vader bijhield en dat het verhaal van Domino vertelt. Daphne geeft Bloom de locatie voor ze weer verdwijnt en vertelt Bloom dat ze niet alleen is. In de morgend is Bloom verast om al haar vrienden plus Sky te zien om haar verjaardag te vieren. Bloom vertelt hen haar plan en ze gaan allemaal akkoord met het plan en gaan haar helpen. Ze vertrokken naar Domino waar Bloom het masker draagt en vind dat Domino eigenlijk een erg mooie plaats was voor het verwoest werd en bedekt werd met ijs en sneeuw. De groep stapt richting de bergen waar het boek verborgen ligt maar Tecna vertelt hen dat een legendarische vogel genaamd de Roc de bibliotheek beschermt. De jongens klimmen in de berg maar dankzij de discussie tussen Sky en Riven wordt de Roc wakker en vliegt weg met de jongens. De meisjes lopen naar het schip en besluiten de vogel te kalmeren met Musa's muziek en hem te laten landen. Binnen in de bibliotheek ontmoeten ze Bartelby. Oritel's schrijver in spirituele vorm die het Boek van het Lot kent. Ze ontdekken dat Oritel en evenals alle andere mensen van Domino gevangen zitten in een dimensie genaamd Obsidian. Bloom leert dat ze moet reizen om hen te bevrijden. Ze wilt meer leren, Bartelby laat haar de pagina omslaan maar ontdekt door elkaar gegooide letters, de toekomst is nog niet geschreven. Tussentijds is Riven gebeten door een Mandragora spion-mug en wordt haar pop. Een tijdje later wordt Alfea ook aangevallen door de Mandragora maar de Winx, Mirta, de leraren en Faragonda zijn bereid haar te stoppen. Bloom vraagt aan Faragonda om haar meer te vertelle over Obsidian en leert over de wrede natuur, hoe alle nachtmerries van het universum er verstopt zijn. Voordat ze vertrekken, kijkt Bloom naar het Boek van het Lot en is geschrokken om de trouwfoto van haar ouders te zien die verandert in een foto van haar en Sky aan het altaar. Het boek wegwerpen is een verrasing, de foto verandert in iedereen die vast zit op school, wat binnekort zal gebeuren. The group head to Pixie Village where they enter the Tree of Portals. Only Bloom stays behind as she is not yet a guardian fairy and cannot miniaturize. Unfortunately, Jolly triggers an explosion inside the tree which causes the keys to become jumbled. Thankfully, Lockette finds the correct key and they all head to the gateway to the Obsidian dimension. As the girls enter, Mandragora appears and Riven begins to battle Sky. As he is about to stab him, Musa jumps in front of him and is injured. Riven sees what he has done and recalls all that they have been through together. He lifts her up and tells her that he now knows what he must fight for-her. In Obsidian, the girls battle their greatest fears but survive. Next, Bloom sees a figure of stone that looks like her father. To her horror, the Ancestral Witches tell her that the figure is her father frozen in stone. The witches force her to make a choice between destroying the sword and saving her Earth parents or taking the sword and letting Mandragora kill them. Luckily, Bloom sees that in the image, her father is not sneezing as he pets Ron - her father is allergic to cats - and realizes that it is a trick. Sky arrives moments later and takes the sword but supposedly dies as he is not a king and only a king can take the sword. Feeling all alone, Bloom is ready to give up when Daphne appears and reminds her that she is never alone. Bloom wears the mask and Daphne joins with her to destroy the witches. Suddenly, Sky wakes up and helps destroy the Obsidian dimension, freeing everyone, restoring Domino and placing Marion back in fairy form. Sky explains that he is now King of Eraklyon and that his coronation was the night he left Bloom at Alfea. Domino is restored and Bloom is finally reunited with her birth parents. There is a party afterwards where Oritel and Marion promise Bloom that they will be around for the rest of her life. Mike and Vanessa are there too and Bloom hugs them affectionately. Oritel begins the traditional father-daughter dance but lets Bloom dance with Sky. As the whole group dances, Sky swings by Brandon and Stella and takes a beautiful blue and silver box from Brandon. Moving away, Sky shows her a diamond ring. Leaning down, he whispers quietly to Bloom, asking her if she will marry him. Happier than ever, Bloom accepts and kisses him passionately. Bartelby then appears by the Book of Destiny, telling the audience that the prophecy has been fulfilled and there is a new Company of Light - The Winx. However, the three Ancestral Witches have not been destroyed. Instead, they were freed and are finding new bodies to take over and destroy the Winx. They are shown with their descendants, the Trix, Icy, Darcy, and Stormy, cackling madly, which could imply that they have taken over their bodies.